


You Will Forget My Name

by Laine_Lan



Category: Leario - Fandom
Genre: Chain Sex, Da Vinci's Demons - Freeform, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laine_Lan/pseuds/Laine_Lan
Summary: 在铁链和手铐，镇定剂和安抚之间的亲吻。苹果在橡木桌子上，竹篮托盘里，三颗在篮子里，一颗在地上。Riario坐在石砖堆砌的墙柱边，镣铐在手上，镣铐在脚上。





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is Chinese version, enjoy it with Google translator. But I'm not sure whether it can deliver all my thoughts, just enjoy it.  
> OR I can write in English if you don't mind.( level permitting  
> Sort of PWP, I suppose. :)

Blade of my wrist, apple of my eye.  
苹果在橡木桌子上，竹篮托盘里，三颗在篮子里，一颗在地上。

Riario坐在石砖堆砌的墙柱边，镣铐在手上，镣铐在脚上。

“Leo？”  
他愣了一下。  
“我吵醒你了。”他说，声音弥漫在四周的尘埃里，在光华中飘忽晃动，直到最后一个音节消失。  
“啊，不，”Leo摇了摇头，站起身朝他走过去，“不，没有。”  
他走到Riario跟前，男人仰头看着他，他的肩膀和几缕头发蹭到月光底下，眼睛钉在他身上。“Leo。”他又说。  
“Girolamo。”  
听见自己的名字时他哆嗦了一下，伴随着铁链摩擦的声响。Leo感觉到一只手抓住了自己的衣摆，他下意识地用手接了一下。那些僵硬的手指变得蛇一样缠绕上他手背的筋络和指骨，Leo的指尖划过湿冷的掌心。  
阴影里的人向月光下的人伸出另一只胳膊，Leo弯下腰去，一条温热的铁索绕过他的后颈，Leo放开腰间的刀柄撑住了砖墙。Girolamo用铁链将他压下来，腰椎向上攀起，附着于对方起伏的体温，双膝着地，他们的嘴唇碰在一起。  
Leo没有蹲下去，他握着Girolamo的另一条胳膊，挂在自己的脖子上，Girolamo的双手缠住衣领的后襟；负重的铁索从他肩膀上滑落，啷当挂在他们胸口间的空档。Girolamo跪在地上，歪过头啃咬着Leo的下唇；Leo托着他的下巴，然后是脖子，避开他的牙齿，品尝他嘴里余留下来橘子酸涩的苦味儿。  
Girolamo想起那些在空气中弹动轻挑的手指，拿着带有骨节的铅笔，握着刀柄，或者托着一颗苹果，深红色，指甲滑过腊质的外层；当他的手指扣在起止端的凹陷里，在咬下第一口之前舌尖要先触碰到挂着露水的外皮。  
脖子上带着镣铐的双手忽然发力，Leo跪了下来，贴着他的胸口，他破旧的脏衣服被汗液浸得湿冷，裸露的胸口一片炽热，他贴着Leo的耳朵，后者的手顺着从他肩膀延伸下来的铁链，触碰到他的双腿之间；铁链勒在他的大腿内侧，又从后面绕出来，停在墙勾上。  
Leo顿了一下，“哦。”  
绕开他的勃起转而去揉捏腰侧的时候，Girolamo在他脖子上咬了一口。  
Leo的十根手指都陷进Girolamo精瘦的腰肌里的时候，顶着他的肋骨和胯，Girolamo的胳膊从Leo肩膀上离开，摸索着他的腰带；亲吻再一次成为延续时间最长的交流，而挣动填补了沉默，直到Leo扯掉Girolamo的裤子，而Girolamo还没有打开Leo的皮带扣。  
艺术家带茧的双手捏着那双结实的臀瓣将Girolamo拉近，后者连带匕首将腰带一块抽离了Leo的裤子，Girolamo叹了口气，将皮革扔远，匕首滑出刀鞘，抵住了苹果，在月亮下闪着银光。  
Leo抽出一只手捏着他的下巴，Girolamo抬起眼睛看着他。  
他摆弄帆布前那些瓜果和瓶罐的时候会咬一口苹果，汁水从薄脆的表皮迸溅在他的唇齿之间，星星点点地挂在他的下嘴唇和胡子上。  
Leo用拇指摩擦着他的嘴唇，摩擦着他脸颊上的胡须，试图擦掉纠缠在毛发之间干涸的血迹。  
“Giro……”  
Girolamo重新亲吻他，把他的话堵在嘴里，铁链滑过他的大臂，然后上衣被脱了下来。  
Leo离开滑腻的嘴唇不解地看着Girolamo，后者摇了摇头，然后贴上他的胸口。  
他们相对跪着拥抱在一起，一半在月光下，一半在阴影里。  
如果苹果掉在地上，会有一小块扁平的凹陷；再弹起来，这次低得多，然后滚进没有月光的地方，速度越来越慢，最后天后微微晃动着，停在木地板上。  
艺术家回赠一样啃咬着Girolamo的脖子，左手滑进他湿热的大腿中间，Leo的耳朵捕捉到一声低喘。从缠绕在指尖的蜷曲毛发中抽出他的手指，包裹住那根勃起了很久的阴茎。Girolamo更加贴近他的身体，迫切地晃动着腰在Leo手中抽送。Leo张开手，换来一声失望的破碎的呻吟。阴影中的人，猫一样柔软地陷进Leo的手臂里，无助地顶蹭着Leo的下腹，他还没将那层裤子解开。  
Leo安抚着他，重新握住，另一只手固定住了他的屁股，Girolamo在禁锢中无法动弹，他张开嘴用尖牙磨着Leo的耳朵。  
Leo松开在阴茎上揉捏的手掌，如往常托举着未熟的苹果一样拖拽着囊袋，顺着他的会阴摸到湿热的穴口。他的手指扣在苹果凹陷的起止端，他的拇指挤压着那根柄，用指甲轻轻滑过油腻的伞端。Girolamo的撕咬停了一会儿，转而变成了亲吻的舔舐；Leo意识到这个人正用舌头取悦他的脖子和耳根，双手从他的胸口摸索到下腹，他推开那双带着镣铐的双手站了起来，Girolamo跪在地上，裤子脱到膝盖窝，半张着嘴仰头看着他。  
Leo将他从地上扯起来，Girolamo踢掉裤子。  
他盯着他匀称的双腿看了一会儿，转身拉动了链闸，铁索如游龙或铜鱼一样蹿过暗藏在墙壁中的轨道，这一头拽着Girolamo的双手将他吊了起来。Leo走过去，没有脱掉他的短靴，捏着他的膝盖，那双姣好的腿就这样攀附缠绕在Leo的腰上，脚踝和皮革蹭着他的尾椎，膝盖顶着他的肋骨。Girolamo拽了一下他的头发。  
这样，Girolamo只有低下头才能亲吻到Leo的鼻梁，Leo将他的后背抵在墙上，亲吻他胸口的伤痕，泥土味儿，掺杂着汗液和药味儿；晦暗的味道，刀刃从皮鞘中抽离的味道，苹果落在地面上的味道——裸露的苹果，被削去外皮，将始末都用尖刀挖切干净。  
“Leo——”  
包裹着蜂桨或是灯油，或是别的什么东西的手指在他体内辗转碾压的时候，Girolamo的后脑勺磕到了墙上。他吊着，叫出他的名字，用鞋跟踢着Leo的裤腰。  
“嘘，”Leo一只手托着他的大腿，“让我……”  
灵活的指尖划过细腻湿滑的软肉，滑过一小片自内部缴械、抽搐着痉挛的肠壁，Girolamo的身体，于他意料之中，诚实而义无反顾地悦动着，他的内里与他坚硬的躯壳截然相反，缠绕着他手指的肠壁战战兢兢地挤压讨好着他的手指，从第一个指节到最后一个，直到他的分开的指骨完全没入，直到它们顺利和流畅地进出，Girolamo在晃动中咬住自己的下唇，睫毛遮住了眼珠的反光。  
苍白的鼻翼鼓动着，胸腔同他的身体剧烈起伏，在Leo又一次碾压在他的前列腺上的时候，黑暗中炫目的光晕无端地闯进他的眼睛，碎裂的苹果迸溅出的汁液在月光照射下变成玻璃的碎屑；热切而甜蜜的兴奋感荆棘一样迅速蔓延到他的脊椎，从中枢神经扩散到脚指尖，他更加激烈地试图用脚踢掉Leo的裤子。  
“啊-啊。”画家滑腻的手指捏住他的脚踝，晶莹的黏液被抹开在皮革上，Girolamo垂下眼睛看着他，“请求我。”  
“就——”  
“请求我。”Leo坚持道。  
Leo托着他的腿，一手脱下自己的裤子，将勃起的、带着一点弧度的阴茎送到入口，然后看着被双手吊过头顶，后背抵靠着粗糙砖墙的人；他的胸口被夜风吹得发抖，Leo紧贴着他的布料剐蹭着挺立的乳尖，Girolamo张了张嘴，几乎恳求地望着Leo，扭动着试图靠近他希冀已久的有热度的东西。Leo阻止了他。  
“Maestro，”他的舌根颤抖，“我恳求您……”  
“嗯？”  
“恳求您……操我，用力地。”  
长时间的维持姿势让他的汗液都往臀尖聚集下去，冷凝的汗水顺着弯曲的弧度连同Leo渗出的温润前液混杂在一起刺激着令他无法控制地瑟缩，抽搐然后颤抖。Leo从来没有听过，除了平时那些低哑危险的嗓音，如此柔软，如此破碎，混杂着急促的呼吸和喘息，欲求和背德的哀伤，不可求的失落，迷茫的热情，无端的痛苦，在双膝跪于他身前之后，又用这样的嗓音向他提出恳求，如同跌落进苦艾酒的苹果。  
“上帝啊，Girolamo。”  
他毫无阻拦地滑进那具身体之后，几乎没有做任何停留，他抑制不住地重复挺动起来。Girolamo在紧抿着嘴唇度过初始的不适和刺痛之后，他掉落的左腿重新缠上Leo的腰，他的双手慌乱地抓住铁链，他的阴茎重新再Leo手中胀痛起来，他的乳尖被衣料剐蹭地更加瘙痒难耐。  
Leo顶撞着，他的腰被这双有力的大腿紧紧夹着，他腾出双手，描绘着Girolamo的腰腹和胸口，如同读到他的思想，精巧的双手缠上两边的乳尖，从轻抚到挑逗，从挑逗到时轻时重的揉捏；他的腰也没有停下运动，他的髋骨一次一次撞上Girolamo的腿根，将他的双腿撑得更开，精密如同绘制图纸一般一次又一次碾压在能令他发出变调的哀鸣的地方。敏感如此，就像刚从树上长出来的苦涩果子。  
Leo重锤一样的冲撞将他胸腔里的空气也重锤一样冲出他的嗓子，震动他的声带，而他为了汲取稀薄的空气无法合拢他的嘴，他的呻吟被哭喘和愉悦染上了一层橙红的色彩；Girolamo几乎看不清Leo头发的颜色了，一下重过一下的顶撞里，Leo脖子上的黑皮绳栓住的翠色戒指碎琉璃一样的光芒扎进他的眼睛里。  
他游离的意识又立刻被渐渐失去节奏和章法的冲撞打散，Girolamo放开了嗓子随着地中海的浪涛发出一声又一声热切而无助地呻吟，他只身奔向太阳，却又被灼伤了心脏；汹涌的快慰随着陈旧的罪恶囤积着，而Leo点燃了它们。  
My apple, apple of my eye.  
他们的躯体纠缠在一起，一般在月光下，一半在阴影里，像他设计的机械一样富于沉重的节奏，在黑暗中运动，合二为一，追逐着快感和热切羞耻地回应；Girolamo向后仰去，腰线如同绷紧的弦弓，自胸口逐一贴合到Leo的下腹，将他的阴茎挤压在他们的皮肤之间，抛下一切拖沓的艺术，运行起这具不断制造洪勇的机械，热烈而冰冷，机械而灵活；Girolamo舔着嘴唇，越发高亢的呻吟中掺杂着不堪的辞藻，来自异域或是地狱的语言，让Leo从牙缝中挤出诅咒的词语。  
Never.  
Ever!  
Ever!!  
直到Girolamo纠缠在Leo长发间的手指骤然收紧，高潮沉重凶狠如同巨浪将他掀翻，一波波拍打着他的头脑和他整个身体，他的心脏跟着双腿一块紧紧绞缠在一起，将自己钉在Leo的阴茎上。他在Leo手中猛烈地射出来，在痉挛的肠道被温热的精液再次打湿之后。  
Girolamo身上的每一块肌肉和神经都因为高潮的余韵而抽动着，Leo放下他发抖的双腿，然后拉下链闸，Girolamo的双手被他接住慢慢垂下来，他顺着墙壁滑坐到地上。他浑身都因为汗液而闪烁着微弱的光泽，Girolamo没有说话，盯着Leo的胸口；那颗戒指如同夜里苍白的苹果肉一样刺眼，他闭上了眼睛。  
Leo手臂的压力和体温将他从昏睡中唤醒，Girolamo发现自己被抱在一双臂弯里，Leo的嘴唇贴在他的肩膀和脖子之间，他的手铐被打开，手腕的疤痕暴露在空气里，红肿而丑陋。Girolamo垂下双手，过了一会儿他将Leo推开。  
Leo坐直了一会儿，又重新靠近Girolamo将他抱近自己的胸口，他们胸腔贴着胸腔，肩膀靠着肩膀，Girolamo手腕的伤疤贴在Leo的后背上。  
Leo缕平他的头发，亲吻他耳尖的时候，Girolamo睁开眼睛，没有眼泪。

他知道自己只能是刀鞘中的匕首。  
他知道自己永远都无法成为Leo手中的那颗苹果。

 

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> All my works are about Leo and Girolamo.  
> (except one or two for gifts to my friends, will let Count with other characters)


End file.
